


We Will Be Remembered

by lightningmacrine1517



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmacrine1517/pseuds/lightningmacrine1517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world full of war and violence, those who have superhuman 'powers' are hunted, captured and used as weapons. Bellamy Blake and his sister Octavia are on the run from the authorities when their powers are discovered. Everything changes when they join Clarke Griffin and the 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first ever Ao3 fic and my first ever fic for The 100! I feel like I should warn you now, I have this really bad habit of starting stories but never finishing them, so if this is the case for this story, I am REALLY sorry. I'm not the best writer ever so i really do hope you like my story, most of it is typed out on my phone so if you spot any mistakes in punctuation or grammar, please feel free to tell me!!

**Bellamy was sure he was going to die.**

He was surrounded by armed officers, he was trapped in an old warehouse, his powers were practically useless in this situation and his younger sister Octavia was currently unconscious and losing a lot of blood fast.

"Hang in there O, we're gonna get out of here." Bellamy muttered as he carried his sister bridal style. Octavia had a wound gushing wound on her side after being shot by one of the officers who were currently outside their hiding place. 

"Bell, just leave me and go. I can handle myself." Octavia mumbled, weakly trying to escape his grip.

"No way in hell." Bellamy muttered in reply, desperately looking for any kind of escape route. 

"Bell, we're surrounded...if we get caught we will be in hell." Octavia moaned, hand trembling as it tried to keep blood from seeping out of her bullet wound. 

"Just shut up, I'm gonna find a way out of this okay?" Bellamy stood up, careful not to move his sister too much. There had to be some sort of way they could escape without being seen, he considered the sewers but getting Octavia down there would be near impossible and the danger of infecting her wound was too great to risk. If Octavia got sick Bellamy had no way to help her. He considered climbing onto the roof but the sounds of the helicopters outside crushed those thoughts. He could try to fight back, but telekinesis can only get you so far in a gun fight. 

"Bellamy Blake and Octavia Blake," Bellamy cursed when he heard the voice coming from outside, it was one of the officers. Probably talking into a loudspeaker. "We have you surrounded, surrender now or you will be apprehended by force!"

Bellamy and Octavia had been on the run for several months now, after they're powers were discovered during a surprise powers search by the authorities. They're mother had been arrested for 'harbouring dangerous military weapons' and executed when Bellamy managed to escape with Octavia. They had travelled from city to city after that, trying their best to stay conspicuous and out of the radar.

Today had not gone so well.

Octavia had gone on a quick flight to stretch her wings outside the warehouse when some druggie spotted her and called the cops. They had shot her down and surrounded the building. He had warned her about flying during the day. 

"Come out and surrender now!" The voice commanded.

"Go fuck yourselves!" Octavia yelled back, wincing as her wound bled more. 

There was a silence before the voice said, "Then we have no choice but to use force.

Bellamy's heart raced as he heard the  doors to the warehouse being kicked in. He looked around, trying to find the best hiding places amongst the mostly empty shipping crates. He found one that was filled with empty cardboard boxes and lay Octavia down in it, stacking the boxes as best he could to hide her. 

"Stay here." He hissed to her, making sure she still had the cloth to put pressure on the wound.

"I'm not going anywhere captain." She whispered back sarcastically.

Bellamy ignored her and quickly snuck back out into the warehouse, he could hear the officers navigating their way through the maze of shipping containers. 

Bellamy used the shadows to his advantage, keeping a close watch for any officers that might come near Octavia's hiding place.

Peeking around a shipping container, he saw one of the officers, the officer wore tactical body armour and carried a large rifle. Bellamy breathed in, concentrating on summoning his power. There was a tiny pause before the door to one of the shipping containers swung open, slamming into the unknowing officer and sending him flying.

Bellamy smirked before peeking around the other corner, another officer was coming his way to see what had happened. When the officer came close, Bellamy used his power to slam another door into the officer, knocking him out immediately. He used this opportunity to grab the officer's gun, at least now he had a fighting chance. 

Bellamy's ears picked up the sound of footsteps, he held his breath, cocking the gun and silently stepping around to where the footsteps were coming from. 

"Bellamy Blake." Bellamy swung around at the sound of the mysterious whisper, his gun locked and loaded.

"Who's there?" He whispered back, glancing behind him for any officers. "Show yourself!"

There was a bit of a chuckle that was too close for Bellamy's comfort, he jerked away as he felt a warm rush of air on the back of his neck. 

"Stop fucking with me! Show yourself!" Bellamy hissed, jumping behind the corner of the shipping container he was hiding behind as a pair of officers passed by. 

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The voice replied again, it was a woman, Bellamy realised. "I'm one of you, and I'm here to help, Bellamy Blake."

"You're invisible aren't you? Why don't you show yourself?" Bellamy slowly made his way closer to Octavia's crate, careful to look out for any officers that may come looking. 

"Ssh, just listen to me. There's no way you can win this fight yourself, just go into the crate with your sister and hide. Let us handle this." The woman answered, he felt someone - an invisible someone - shove him towards the crate. 

"Wait, who's 'us'?" Bellamy asked, he got no answer as he was shoved into the crate, the door shutting behind him. 

"Bell?" Octavia called out, voice nothing but a faint whisper. "Who are you talking to?"

Bellamy rushed to her side, making sure his steps were quiet. "Just an invisible woman...how are you holding up?" 

Octavia gave him a disbelieving look, she opened her mouth to retort sarcastically when there was a scream from outside the crate.

"What the fuck?" A voice shouted, followed by a large thud. 

"More powers!" A deep voice growled, "Look out!" 

There were more shouts and more thuds and even a large bang. After a few minutes, there was nothing but silence and the door to the crate creaked open. A pretty blonde girl peeked her head in, Bellamy instinctively put himself between her and Octavia. 

The girl stepped inside slowly, hands up in the universal gesture for peace. "Are you two Bellamy and Octavia Blake?"

Bellamy narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Who wants to know?" 

The girl stopped, giving him a calm look. "My name is Clarke Griffin and I'm here to help you and your sister." She slowly extended her arm, hand open.

Bellamy walked forward from behind the cardboard boxes and warily shook it, still eyeing the pretty girl cautiously. "Help us how?" 

There was a bit of a scuffle behind him and Bellamy turned to see Octavia leaning against the wall of the shipping container, breathing heavily. Clarke's eyes widened at the wound on Octavia's side and she began to make her way towards her when Bellamy stepped forward. 

"Don't." He said simply, he didn't know if he could trust her yet, what if she was some spy? Or a mole for the authorities? 

Clarke looked up at him sternly, "Your sister is injured and I am a healer, if you're smart you can figure out that I'm the only option you have." 

Bellamy hesitated for a moment before relenting, "Fine, but if anything happens to her I will not hesitate to kill you." 

Clarke gave him a small nod before walking over to Octavia. She helped his sister settle back onto the floor, slipping her own jacket off to use as a cushion. 

"Just let me take a look at it, alright?" Clarke crouched over Octavia, gently prying her fingers from the wound and lifting her shirt to inspect it. Bellamy had to force himself to look away from it, it was swollen and gushing with blood.

"How long ago did this happen?" Clarke asked patiently, Octavia exhaled slowly. 

"Around 10 or 15 minutes ago I guess..." She hissed in pain, her breathing was beginning to get shallow. "I managed to pull the bullet out..." 

"This isn't going to take too long, but I'm going to need you to stay still...it may sting a little." Clarke instructed carefully, Octavia nodded, closing her eyes.

Bellamy watched with interest as Clarke rubbed her palms together, forming a luminous red aura around her hands. Slowly, Clarke held her hands above Octavia's wound, a look of total concentration on her face.

Octavia began to wince in pain, whimpering slightly. Bellamy's eyebrows knit into a scowl, "What are you doing to her?"

Clarke didn't look away from her work, "I have to destroy all the bacteria in and around the wound so that it doesn't get infected." She explained, "If I don't do this, the chances of it getting worse are quite high." 

Bellamy stood and watched, enraptured by the event that was happening before him. He had never witnessed healing as a power before.

After a few more seconds, Clarke closed her palms, exterminating the red aura. "Now, I have to heal the skin and internal organs." She rubbed her palms together again but this time, a blue aura appeared instead of the red one. 

Clarke placed her hands above Octavia's wound again, but this time, Bellamy could see the skin and tissue knitting itself back together. A minute later and Clarke extinguished the blue  glow around her hands. She stood up, looking back up at Bellamy. "This is enough for now, but she'll need to come back for a few more sessions to make sure it's all completely healed, inside and out." 

"Thank you." Bellamy states simply, unsure what to say.

"You'll want to meet the other people who wish to help you." Clarke cleared her throat and walked towards the exit of the shipping container, she pushed the two doors wide open. Bellamy looked and saw two other people, another girl with brunette hair and wild eyes and a tall, dark boy with a brooding looks. 

"These are my colleagues, Lincoln, Lexa and Anya." Clarke explained, pointing to the two people outside.

"Where's the third?" Bellamy asked.

"Right here." A familiar voice whispered behind him.

Bellamy yelped and swung around, at first there was nothing behind him but suddenly a tall young woman appeared out of nowhere. 

"That's Anya...Anya, be nice." Clarke chided, smiling slightly in amusement.

"Apologies, I just can't help it." She said unapologetically.

"Now I know you're suspicious but we have to leave before more officers come" Clarke said seriously, walking out of the shipping container.  

"Where to? And how? Octavia's not in the best shape to go on a long walk." 

"We've got a van outside." Clarke explained, "If you can follow me..." 

"What about Octavia?" Bellamy asked, looking back at his sister worriedly. 

"I can carry her." The tall boy, Lincoln his name was stepped forward, surprising Bellamy who realised that he had not heard the boy speak before.

Bellamy was about to say no when Clarke stepped in, "You can trust him, he wouldn't hurt a fly unless it killed several people." 

Bellamy still felt  unsure but didn't argue when Lincoln slowly and carefully picked Octavia up bridal-style. She looked tiny and fragile in his bulky, muscled frame.

As Bellamy followed the group out of the warehouse and to the back where the van was apparently waiting, the other girl - Lexa - leaned to whisper in Clarke's ear. Clarke didn't reply, but when they got to the van outside, Bellamy could see that her face was red. 

Bellamy got into the back of the van, sitting on the seats on the side. Lincoln followed him, carefully placing Octavia down onto the seats across from him and securely but softly fastening the seatbelts.

"Thank you." Bellamy muttered as the other boy sat next to him, Lincoln nodded mutely in reply. He jerked in surprise as Anya suddenly appeared next to him, smirking once again at his shock.

Bellamy leaned back as the van began to drive with Clarke at the wheel.

He had never realised how tired he was, it wasn't too long until he fell into an uneasy but much-needed sleep. 

 


	2. The 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Octavia meet some new friends and a rescue mission goes awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! So this is chapter 2 of We Will Be Remembered! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos you've been leaving me, it really does inspire me to write knowing that y'all like my story! I don't know how long this story will be but I can tell you that I'll be trying to update as fast as I can. I cannot promise you that I'll update regularly as this is a WIP that I'm writing on my phone of all devices and I have some days where I just can't write to save my life. So please bear with me! I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit longer than the first chapter and you meet some new people, so yay! Now, without further ado, here's chapter 2!

**Bellamy woke up to lots of chatter.** He opened his eyes blearily as Lincoln and Anya opened the doors to the van. Bellamy could see a large group of teens and kids outside the van, all muttering and whispering.

"Who's that?"

"Is she okay?"

"What kind of powers do you think they have?"

"The guy's kind of cute."

Bellamy ignored them as Clarke stepped into the group, all eyes moved to her, definitely proving her place as leader.

"Today, we managed to rescue these two, Bellamy and Octavia Blake from the Mountain Men! Today is a good day for us! With two new members to our community, we are no longer The 98, but we are now The 100!" Clarke announced, voice loud and clear.

The crowd broke into cheers, all the voices united in one happy cry of celebration.

"A banquet will be held tonight to celebrate their arrival! All are invited!" Clarke added, "You may all get back to your posts!"

The crowd soon dispersed, leaving Clarke to lead Bellamy and Octavia to their quarters. Lincoln was once again carrying Octavia in his arms.

"So where are we anyway?" Bellamy asked, looking around the community. They were surrounded by old, abandoned houses, set up similarly to those you see in suburban shows except poorer and older. He had no idea what area they were in, all he knew was that the sun was already descending.

"This used to be a community a really long time ago, there was an experimental nuclear power plant nearby and one day there was a radiation leak. The town was forced to evacuate and I guess nobody ever came back..." Clarke explained, she lead them towards a wooden two-story house in the middle of a clearing. "This is where you and Octavia will be staying, we don't like to separate family. For now it'll just be the two of you. However, because we have to save as much space we can for people we rescue in the future, you may be joined later by some new housemates."

Clarke pulled some keys out of the pocket of her leather jacket and handed them to Bellamy, "These are your keys, the rules are that the oldest person of each house is in charge of them, meaning you." Bellamy clutched the keys tightly and stuffed his hand into his pocket.

"But if the people left this place cause of radiation, why are we here? Aren't we in danger of it?" Bellamy asked as they entered the house, he looked around. The ceiling was high, with a fancily designed ceiling crown and wooden walls. The furniture was all made of a dark wood and covered in a healthy coat of dust. A large ceiling flower hung above the main door and a set of stairs led up to the floor above.

"Well, I can't give you a certain and detailed explanation since I'm not a scientist or anything but from what I understand, the genes that gave us these powers also gives us immunity from radiation." Clarke shrugged. "Something with our bloodstream I think."

She turned to Lincoln, "Put Octavia in one of the rooms upstairs, I'll be up to check on her in a minute." Lincoln nodded and made his way up the stairs.

"You have electricity here," Clarke returned to Bellamy, "Our main mechanic Raven managed to jazz up some solar panels, I'm just going to need to turn the power on for the house. You're free to look around, maybe get some rest, we had some people prepare the bedrooms before we arrived."

Bellamy thanked her before making his way up the stairs, God he needed some sleep. He saw Lincoln standing outside one of the rooms, Bellamy quickly peeked inside to see Octavia resting soundly on a large, comfy looking queen sized bed.

Bellamy smiled to himself before entering one of the other rooms. Inside was a single bed covered in a large quilt and large, puffy pillows. It didn't take long for Bellamy to fall asleep for the second time that day.

* * *

"Bellamy! Wake up! Dinner's starting!" Octavia shook Bellamy's shoulder hard, "Wake up!"

Bellamy groggily sat up, wiping drool from the corner of his mouth and rubbing his eyes. "What?" He moaned, yawning.

"Dinner's ready! Come on!" Octavia pulled Bellamy up and he realised that he had fallen asleep with his shoes still on.

"O, slow down." Bellamy complained as his sister dragged him down the stairs.

"Hurry up, Grandma!"

They burst out the front door and out into the fresh evening air, outside the house there were two boys waiting. One of them was Asian with a long fringe and the other wore goggles atop his head.

"Bellamy! This is Monty and Jasper!" Octavia smiled, pointing to each boy as she spoke their names. Bellamy looked at her and realised that she was wearing new clothes, instead of the ratty old hoodie and leggings she had before, she wore a black utility coat that was slightly too big for her and dark jeans. He liked the new look, he just wished she didn't show so much cleavage.

"Clarke sent us to pick you up and take you to the dining hall for dinner." Monty explained, smiling nicely.

"That's...nice of her." Bellamy stated plainly, straightening his own clothes in an attempt to make himself at least slightly presentable. There was no need to waste time changing clothes.

"Let's go!" Octavia whooped, grabbing the hand of Gogglehead as Bellamh decided to nickname Jasper. Jasper chuckled Octavia pulled him along, all her energy somehow back despite her previous injury.

"It's this way," he grinned, pulling her in the opposite direction she was dragging him.

The two chatted and walked ahead, Bellamy and Monty followed suit. Bellamy's eyes narrowed as Jasper placed a arm around Octavia's shoulder while he spoke to her about plants or something like that.

"Don't worry about Jasper," Monty smiled up at him, he had a look of amusement on his face. "He's already taken, he just likes to get friendly with everybody."

Bellamy's gaze softened slightly, Monty seemed like a person he could trust, at least more than Jasper. "If you say so."

"So! You wanna see my powers?" Bellamy heard Jasper ask loudly.

"Yes, totally!" Octavia scoffed, offended that he even had to ask. Bellamy smiled fondly, if there was one thing about Octavia that he absolutely loved, it was her willingness to explore the world around her.

"You better step back." Monty called out as Jasper prepared himself. "You might get shocked."

Octavia jumped back a few steps, eyes never leaving Jasper. Jasper rolled his shoulder, he took a deep breath before thrusting his arm out. A burst of bright electricity exploded from his palm, shooting into a large rock and fizzling away into sparks. The leaves and grass around the rock were singed.

"That is so cool!" Octavia beamed, grabbing at Jasper's hands to look at them closely.

"Ok, now you're turn, what can you do?" Jasper asked, grinning proudly.

Octavia gave him a cheeky smirk, winking deviously at him. "That's a surprise for later, for now...Monty! Show me your powers!" She rushed over and grabbed Monty by the arm, "Please!"

"Ah," Monty chuckled unsurely, "My powers definitely aren't as cool as Jasper's..."

"Come on!" Octavia used her infamous puppy-dog eyes.

Monty relented with a small sigh, "Okay, but you'll need to step back...and Jasper needs to help me demonstrate."

Bellamy gently pulled Octavia to a safe distance, Monty held his hands out in front of himself and the two siblings watched in amazement as a translucent, dome-like glow surrounded the boy. It was very faint, but it was there.

"Jasper." Monty nodded at the other boy, Jasper cracked his knuckles before thrusting his own had out once again. Another bolt of electricity shot out of his palm, this time directed not at a rock, but at Monty. Bellamy's eyebrow cocked up as the electricity exploded against the white glow and fizzled away. Monty lowered his arms and the glow disappeared, leaving him safe and unharmed.

"Forcefield and electricity, huh?" Bellamy smirked, "That's pretty impressive."

Monty smiled shyly and Jasper pulled him into a large bear hug, "Yeah! My Monty over here's quite the cool little guy, isn't he?" He said proudly, giving the other boy a light but loving peck on the lips. "And he's my boyfriend, so I must be the luckiest guy on Earth!"

Ah, so that's what Monty meant when he said Jasper was taken.

"Oh my god! You two are so cute!" Octavia cooed, rushing over to give both of them a crushing hug.

"Thanks..." Monty had turned a deep shade of red.

"You know, we shouldn't keep the others waiting!" Bellamy called out.

Monty snapped back to attention, "Right! If you'll follow me!" And they set off once again.

* * *

Turns out the dining hall was only a few hundred metres away from their house. The hall was a large building that Bellamy suspected was previously used as a community centre of some sort.

There were small groups of teenagers filing into the hall, all chatting and laughing together. It all felt so strange and foreign to Bellamy, after weeks of running and hiding, this kind of peace was almost new to him.

Bellamy and Octavia followed the two boys into the building, walking into the main dining hall. There were lots of round tables set up around the floor, all with several chairs. A small kitchen was built into the side in a separate room, with a large serving window like in a cafeteria. There were already people lining up to get food.

Bellamy took a few steps in when the smell hit him. Roast chicken, roast vegetables, gravy, mash potatoes, they had everything there.

"I'm pretty sure this is going to be the best dinner we've had in a long while." Bellamy muttered to an already salivating Octavia.

"You're telling me." She whispered back.

"You're probably going to be sitting with us and Clarke, we sit over there." Monty pointed at a round table right in the far left corner of the room, Clarke and Lexa were already sitting and eating food.

"Let's go get food first." Jasper suggested, tugging Monty's arm and desperately pointing at the food, definitely hungry. Monty sighed but followed his boyfriend anyway, Bellamy and Octavia did the same.

Once they got their food, (which was quite a lot) Bellamy and Octavia sat down at Clarke's table. Along with Clarke was Lexa and another girl with tanned skin and dark hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Normally we have two more people, but Finn and Wells are out on a rescue mission." Clarke explained, "I see you've already met Jasper and Monty, this is Raven, our main mechanic."

"Nice to meet you." Bellamy nodded politely, "You know, I'm really impressed that you managed to bring power to this place."

Raven cocked a proud grin, "Yeah, well I've always had a way with machines. Technopathy helps a lot with that."

"Technopathy?" Octavia asked, shoving a large cut of chicken into her mouth. "What's that?"

"I can control machines," Raven answered, "Well, it's a bit more complicated than that but I'm sure you're not interested in hearing me ramble."

Bellamy cut into his chicken, dousing it in gravy before eating it. God, it was delicious. After weeks of living off of McDonald's and 7/11 crap, it was great to be having a home cooked meal. He quickly spooned some mash potato as well, using all the self-control he had not to moan in delight.

"It's been a while since you've eaten properly hasn't it?" Lexa asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Yeah, definitely." Bellamy nodded, trying the roast beef.

Octavia looked up from her food, "You know Clarke, I never said thank you for healing me." She said quietly, "If you hadn't I probably would've died."

Clarke smiled softly, "There's no need, it was no trouble, healing's what I do."

Octavia opened her mouth to say something else but closed it again, giving Bellamy a small side-eye.

Clarke cocked an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Octavia slowly put another piece of chicken into her mouth, trying and failing at not making eye contact with Bellamy. "Nothing," she lied.

Bellamy scoffed, "Come on, just spit it out. You're no good at lying."

Octavia swallowed before looking back at Clarke, "I was just wondering...who was the hottie that carried me?"

Bellamy choked on his mash potatoes. So that's why she was so nervous.

Clarke laughed loudly, as did Lexa. "The 'hottie' you're talking about is Lincoln, he's over there at Indra'd table." She gestured to a table on the other side of the room, Bellamy took a peek and sure enough Lincoln was sitting down next to a dark skinned woman with short hair.

Octavia looked up as well, spinning back around when she spotted the boy. She lowered her voice before asking, "Is he taken?"

Bellamy tried not to react. Octavia was 17, of course she'd be interested in guys, why should he be so surprised?

This time the whole table burst into laughter. "Oh no, he's single and ready to mingle. You're good to go." Jasper joked, winking and nudging Octavia suggestively. Octavia took another look at Lincoln, smiling mischievously as she continued eating. Uh oh, Bellamy knew that look.

"So, what are your powers Lexa?" He asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"I can control and make fire." Lexa answered simply.

"That's cool."

"Thank you."

"So Clarke, heard any news from Finn and Wells yet?" Jasper suddenly asked, looking at his fearless leader expectantly.

Clarke peered around before leaning in and whispering, "Not so loud Jasper...no, not yet, last I heard they were still tracking down the military officers."

"Wait, what's this about?" Octavia interrupted. If there was one thing Bellamy didn't love about Octavia, it was her uncanny need to know everything and to butt into all conversations.

Clarke looked unsure about revealing the information but Raven had no qualms about it. "My boyfriend Finn and a few others went off an a rescue mission a last night, kind of like your rescue. They've been tracking a group of military officers who have a 'powered' with them, they're aim is to rescue the guy before they can be used as a weapon against us and anybody else."

Clarke sighed a little, "Well now that you know all about our secret mission, Bellamy, I've been meaning to ask, how old are you?"

"I'm 21, why do you ask?" He replied.

"Well, since you're one of the oldest around here, I was wondering if you wanted to help me and the others lead?" Clarke asked, "We have a lot of younger people here and we could use all the help we need for rescue missions and supply runs."

"Sure, I'd be happy to help." Bellamy shrugged, his mother had always told him that he was a natural leader. He had always been comfortable leading a group and giving instructions, having a rowdy younger sister definitely helped in that regard.

"That's great to hear!" Clarke nodded gratefully.

They spent 30 more minutes eating before Clarke stood up, calling out to the rest of the room. "Excuse me! Could I have your attention please?" Silence filled the room as all eyes turned to the blonde girl. "As you may already know, today, we managed to rescue Bellamy and Octavia Blake from the Mountain Men. Bellamy here is 21 and so will be helping me and the others with future rescue missions and supply runs. Now I know you're all excited to find out what their powers are, but we'll have the demonstration after dessert."

There were cheers of joy.

"Dessert?"

"Holy shit!"

"Fuck yes, sugar!"

Bellamy grinned, dessert sounded so fucking good right now. He really could get used to this.

* * *

After a wonderful dessert of chocolate mousse, everyone filed out of the dining hall and to the room which must have been used for community gatherings. There was a small stage up front with a wooden podium for talking at.

Everybody sat down on the ground, talking between themselves. Bellamy and Octavia sat with Jasper and Monty, discussing what the best ice cream flavour was.

"It's gotta be cookie-dough." Jasper insisted, pulling at Monty's sleeve. "Right Monty?"

"Sorry, I'm more a fudge brownie guy, Jasper." Monty shook his head sadly.

"No way! Salted fudge caramel all the way!" Octavia said fiercely, "You guys don't know what you're talking about!"

Bellamy decided to add his own opinion, "Nah, I'm leaning more towards cookies and cream, O."

Octavia gave him an unimpressed look.

"Hey guys!" Clarke's voice came from the podium up on stage, "So, as per camp tradition, it's time for the newcomers to demonstrate their powers!"

Everyone broke into cheers as Octavia excitedly dragged Bellamy up onto stage. Bellamy watched his sister as she looked into the crowd, he followed her gaze, realising that his sister was staring at Lincoln with a smirk on her face. Godammit, he hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid to impress the boy.

"Hi everyone!" Octavia waved brightly, "I'm Octavia Blake! Mr Grumpy over there is Bellamy, my older bro! Say hi Bellamy!"

Bellamy rolled his eyes, "Hey everyone." He said sarcastically.

Octavia beamed, "You guys wanna see my power?" The crowd cheered in approval and Octavia obliged, Bellamy stepped aside as Octavia took off her new jacket, catching it when she threw it at him. There was a small tearing sound as her powerful wings tore through the fabric of her shirt, the giant feathered appendages spread wide, surrounding her protectively.

There were 'oohs' and 'aahs' as the crowd marvelled at her wings. Bellamy couldn't blame them, Octavia's wings were magnificent. They were quite large, with a wingspan of about 3 metres wide altogether. The feathers were multicoloured, mostly earthy reds and browns with some creams here and there. Octavia flapped her wings a bit until she was hovering half a metre off the stage.The crowd cheered and she landed back onto stage, bowing proudly.

Bellamy stepped up to the centre of the stage, "Now, it's definitely not as flamboyant as Octavia's, but my power is telekinesis. I can move things with my mind." To demonstrate he picked Jasper up, suspending him in the air for a few seconds before dropping him gently. He could lift people if he wanted, but not for too long, he needed complete concentration.

Clarke stood up to the podium again when the doors to the room burst open and a voice shouted, "Clarke! It's an emergency!"

A small blonde girl rushed into the room, huffing and puffing. Behind her was another dark skinned boy. "Monroe! Wells! What's wrong?" Clarke asked, jumping off the stage and making her way towards the younger girl.

"It's Finn! He's hurt really badly!" Monroe answered, grabbing Clarke's arm, "You have to help him, Sterling's bringing him to the infirmary now!" Clarke nodded before turning back to the crowd of nervous people. They were all whispering.

"Finn? Finn Collins?"

"I haven't seen them all day, where have they been?"

"Was it another rescue mission?"

"Okay, listen up please!" Clarke instructed, "I want everyone but the camp leaders to return to their houses!"

It took a few minutes but everybody filed out of the room. Bellamy jumped offstage, unsure about what to do. Jasper had brought Octavia back to their house. All that was left was him, Clake, Lexa, Anya, Indra, Lincoln and Raven.

"I need to heal Finn, Lexa, I want you to talk to Wells about the mission." Clarke said, rushing off to the infirmary after Monroe. Raven soon followed, intent on seeing her boyfriend.

Lexa took charge, turning her gaze towards the boy that must've been Wells. "You must be tired, sit down."

Wells had no problem collapsing onto the ground with a sigh of relief. "The mission was a success," he stated simply.

"That's good to hear...Wells, I need you to tell me all that happened during the mission." Lexa crouched in front of Wells, staring intensely.

Wells racked his brains, "Well, first Finn used his tracking skills to track the military officers to a police station. We waited outside for a bit and Monroe saw a prisoner being loaded onto the military vehicle...there was only one prison van out the back."

Lexa nodded in understanding, "What did you do next?"

"Finn ran ahead with his speed, he took out the driver while Monroe used Raven's knockout darts to take out the rest of the soldiers. Sterling grabbed the prisoner from the van but by then the police inside the station had already heard the commotion and ran outside. Monroe managed to take them out too but one of them had already shot Finn, we made a run for the van after that and drove back as quick as possible. I'm not the best healer ever, but I managed to stave off Finn's bleeding before he bled out."

Lexa gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Good work, now tell me, where's the prisoner? He doesn't seem to be with you."

Wells stood up again with a small groan, "He's still in the van, they gave him some pretty strong sleeping meds."

"Do you know what powers he has? They'd have to be pretty strong if they had to knock him out in order to transfer him." Bellamy stepped in, he knew thing or two about impending trouble.

Wells' gaze turned to him in surprise, "Um...I'm sorry, but who are you?" He asked.

"The name's Bellamy Blake, my sister and I were rescued today." Bellamy walked over and stuck his hand out, Wells still look a bit confused but shook it anyway. "So tell us, do you know what powers he has?"

Wells shook his head, "No, he was unconscious the whole time and we couldn't exactly ask one of the soldiers."

Bellamy turned to Lexa who was quietly assessing the situation, "I believe Bellamy is right, this prisoner might be a dangerous man...for now, we'll keep him at the police station. Wells, take me to the van."

Wells nodded in affirmation and began to exit the building. Lexa turned her attention to Bellamy, "Come with me, your powers may be of use. The rest of you may leave, but one of you please go check on Clarke."

Bellamy followed the young leader as they walked out into the night. The van had been parked a few metres away from the main community buildings (the community centre, police station, infirmary etc), all the doors, including the one to the back were still closed.

The three approached the back of the van, Lexa had a fireball burning and ready in her palm, the other hand grabbing the handle. She threw the door open, ready to attack if need be, but the person inside the van wasn't attacking. He wasn't even conscious.

Lying on the seat was a boy, probably around 17-18 if Bellamy looked closely by the light of Lexa's Fire. He had pale skin, almost sickly, and a prominent nose. His hair was long and messy, practically glued to his head with sweat. A large bruise covered his right cheek.

"You say he's been unconscious the whole day?" Lexa asked Wells, cautiously stepping into the van.

"Yes, hasn't even talked in his sleep."

Lexa leaned down to check for a pulse, "Well, he's still alive. They must have given him a very, very high dosage of sleeping medications if he's still unconscious now...he must be strong. Why is he still cuffed?"

"Finn thought the same thing as Bellamy here, said that we should keep them on in case he's hostile." Wells said, "Besides, we couldn't find the keys before we had to run, we were hoping Raven could take them off when we returned."

"You should check if he has a wallet or some kind of ID on him, we might not know his powers but a name would be a good place to start." Bellamy suggested, Lexa leaned down to check the boy's pockets, grunting as she pulled a small card from the back pocket of his torn jeans.

She inspected it, "It's obviously a fake, he's not 21...but I think the name might be right." She mumbled, eyes flicking between the card and the unconscious boy.

Bellamy pulled himself into the van,

"What does it say?"

"It says here his name is John Murphy."


	3. John Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is introduced to John Murphy, a smarmy little shit with a dark secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This is chapter 3! So I must say that writing is Murphy is my fave!! He's just so interesting and fun to write like seriously, I am Murphy trash. He is my trash king. This chapter was uploaded on my phone cuz I'm currently on a family trip so please bear with me if the grammar or punctuation stuffed up! Anyway, here's chapter 3! And I do hope you love my Murphy!

**Bellamy woke up to the sound of Octavia knocking harshly on the door of his bedroom.** He groaned loudly, saying "Piss off, O!"

"We've gotta go get breakfast you idiot!" Octavia retorted through the door, "Hurry up! I don't wanna be late!"

"Jesus Christ." Bellamy grumbled as he stiffly got out from under the covers. The night before had been an eventful one, after carrying 'John Murphy' to the tiny building that had previously been the community police station, he, Lexa and Jasper had taken turns taking watch over him. He had only gotten to sleep at around 2 in the morning.

Bellamy slid on his worn jeans and T-shirt, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"Hurry up!" Octavia banged on the door again and Bellamy honestly hoped that nobody would have to share the house with them.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Bellamy whined blearily as he pulled open the door to his bedroom.

As he stepped out, Octavia faltered, "Wow, you look like shit." She mumbled.

Bellamy gave her a withering stare, "Gee thanks, I thought I looked wonderful."

Octavia rolled her eyes, "I'm just being honest, now hurry up! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" She thundered down the stairs and Bellamy followed with a sigh and a yawn.

They trudged back up to the dining hall, as they entered the dining room, the almost foreign smell of eggs, bacon, sausages and toast filled Bellamy's nose.

"God." He muttered in excitement. They got into line again, grabbing their food and sitting down with Jasper and Monty, who waved to them.

"Hey, you're looking like shit too, what did you guys do last night?" Octavia remarked as she placed her tray down next to Jasper's.

Jasper laughed loudly, "We had a meeting that went for a bit longer than usual." He answered, smartly avoiding telling the whole truth.

"Morning guys." Clarke greeted as she slid into the seat next to Bellamy. "Rough night, huh?"

"How's this Finn guy doing?" Octavia asked. "Gave us all a bit of a scare last night."

"He's stable, soon he'll be up and running just like you." Clarke answered, "What are you planning on doing today?"

Octavia thought for a moment, "I don't really know, I thought I might join some of the others in training. Do you know who I should talk to about that?"

Jasper snorted, "Lucky you that Lincoln and Indra just happen to be in charge of training, so very lucky."

Octavia's eyes widened in a look of surprise that practically dripped with sarcasm, "Oh! I had no idea! I guess I better go talk to Lincoln, right now."

Bellamy couldn't have stopped her even if he tried as she stood up, fixed her outfit a bit and boldly crossed the room to Lincoln and Indra's table. Bellamy tried not to wince as Octavia introduced herself to the tall boy, she spoke confidently, giving him subtle flirty looks.

Bellamy quickly turned back to his food, stuffing his mouth with food as a distraction. Octavia was old enough to take care of herself right? He almost hit himself as he flash backed to Atom, Octavia's ex-boyfriend. The ex-boyfriend that he had strung up a flag-pole for making out with his sister.

God, he had been such an idiot back then. Bellamy looked up as Raven joined them, her eyes even more tired than his.

"Jesus Christ, Raven! Did you stay with him the whole night? I told you to get some rest." Clarke chided.

Raven didn't answer her, instead eating her food. "Can you check on him?" She mumbled after swallowing.

"I'm going after breakfast, but I want you to go back to your house and get some rest, you're no good to us if you're half falling asleep." Clarke replied firmly.

After she finished eating, Clarke got up, Raven got up as well to follow but Clarke have her a look that said 'sit down Raven.' Raven glumly complied.

"Bellamy, I want you to come with me." Clarke said, seeing that Bellamy was just playing with his food now.

"Okay." Bellamy shrugged, downing the last of his orange juice.

"Why do you want me to come with you?" Bellamy asked once they were far enough from Raven that she couldn't hear.

"I'm visiting the prisoner first and I think you're presence there might intimidate him more than mine." Clarke smirked, "Besides, I'm thinking your powers will be useful for more rescue missions and we have to start somewhere."

Bellamy nodded in agreement, he needed something to do around here. Unlike Octavia, he wouldn't be content with just training, he needed to actually go on the field. Clarke led him to the tiny police station, pulling the keys out of her back pocket and unlocking the door.

"I need you're help questioning him, we need to make sure he's not dangerous or lying about anything before we let him join the others." Clarke explained to him before opening the door.

"You didn't do that for me and O." He remarked.

Clarke paused for a moment. "He was already captured by the military, sometimes when we rescue some kids, they've already begun the process of turning them into reapers."

"Reapers?" Bellamy wasn't familiar with that term. "It's what we call them when the military brainwashed them into weapons. We've had more than enough attacks from kids we've rescued."

Clarke pushed the door open, flicking on the lights. At the end of the small building was a small metal cage used to keep prisoners. Bellamy recognised the slumped form of 'John Murphy' sitting on a bench at the back of the cage, his head bowed. A blonde boy sat down on a chair a few metres away from it.

"Sterling, you can leave us now, go get some breakfast." Clarke said to the boy, the boy didn't take his time quickly walking out of the building.

As Clarke and Bellamy stepped closer to the cage, the boy's head jerked up, probably out of sleep.

"Who's there?" He called out, his voice was higher than what Bellamy had expected, almost whiny. "Sterling was fun to talk to but can someone just tell me where the fuck I am?"

Clarke walked up to the bars and Bellamy took his place as the intimidating presence behind her, making the most stoic facial expression he could.

"My name is Clarke Griffin," she began, "I'm the leader of The 100."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Clarke, huh? I'm just going to call you Princess, that alright with you, Princess?" He drawled, eyes flicking from her to Bellamy.

Clarke hesitated for moment, obviously not alright with it before tightly answering, "Yeah, sure."

"Good. Now, where am I?" He walked up to the bars of the cage, getting up close to Clarke in his own attempt of intimidation.

Clarke stepped back a little before standing straighter, asserting her position as leader. Bellamy could tell that this 'John Murphy' made her a little bit nervous, he had a dark look to his eyes and smile that could kill. Bellamy decided to stop that.

"Hey, we're the ones who're questioning you." He grunted from behind her.

The boy turned his gaze towards Bellamy, he smirked, eyes looking him up and down. "And who are you meant to be? The Prince fit for the Princess?" Bellamy tried not to show his discomfort at being looked at like he was the centre fold of a porno magazine.

"No, I'm more like the King. And if you don't answer our questions, you won't like what we have in store for you." To prove his point, Bellamy used his power to push the boy back a little.

The boy's eyes widened as he stumbled back, his smirk faltered and his eyes darkened. "You won't like me when I use my powers, do anything like that again and I may have to." He warned.

Clarke decided that this was the best time to intervene. "Okay! So speaking about powers, do you mind me asking what type you have?"

The boy scoffed, "You know, most girls would ask for a name before asking for freak powers. But I guess Princess is too high and mighty for that."

Clarke sighed, "Fine then, what's your name?"

"Justin Bieber." He replied sarcastically. "No, no, wait...Leonardo DiCaprio! Robert Downey Jr!"

"Come on man, don't make her wait." Bellamy warned, "Don't make me hurt you."

The boy rolled his eyes again, "We both know that Princess over here isn't going to let you do that."

"Your name, jackass." Bellamy growled, using his power to shove the boy back again, harder than before. He didn't have much patience and this guy wasn't exactly helping in that regard.

The boy looked like he wanted to murder Bellamy and for a moment Bellamy thought that he might use his powers.

Luckily, the boy relented.

"Murphy, the name's John Murphy." He glared at Bellamy, fists clenched.

Clarke cleared her throat. "Okay then John-"

"It's Murphy!" The boy snapped angrily, "Only my father calls me John."

"Fine then, Murphy, what powers do you have?" Clarke corrected herself, "We have to know that you're not dangerous before we let you out. So please, just tell me."

The dark smirk reappeared on Murphy's face. "Well, hate to burst your bubble Princess but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't dangerous."

Bellamy made a small noise of warning. "Give me a kiss and maybe I'll tell you, big boy." Murphy grinned smugly, pressing up against the bars of the cage and rubbing them suggestively.

Bellamy was stunned. He stared at Murphy in shock, his chest pounding. He shouldn't find that sexy, the kid was Octavia's age for God's sake!

Murphy laughed harshly, "In your dreams big boy, I don't kiss and tell."

"If you're not going to tell us your power, at least tell us how you got captured by the military." Clarke interrupted them, seeing how uncomfortable Bellamy was.

Murphy stopped antagonising Bellamy, instead looking back at Clarke. "Why are you so interested in me, Princess? You gathering people for your royal army?"

Clarke snapped. "Okay asshole, I want you to listen up. We're the people who saved your sorry ass from becoming the military's toy so believe me when I say that we will not hesitate to give you back to them. Now tell me, how did you get captured by them?" Her voice was low and dangerous.

Murphy slumped, obviously understanding that playtime was over. He slowly sat back down on the bench inside the cage.

"Well it wasn't actually the military that captured me." He began. "I was arrested by the police at first for stealing some cigarettes from a convenience store."

Bellamy snorted, "That's not a surprise."

Murphy glared at him and Clarke quickly hissed, "Shut up!"

"Anyway." Murphy drawled on. "While I was struggling, I 'accidentally' used my powers on one of the officers. They knocked me out and when I woke up, I was at the police station, in one of the interrogation rooms. There was this guy in an expensive suit and a lady in a doctor's coat. They asked me some questions, all of which I refused to answer before telling me that I had to choose between juvenile lockup and going with them to their military base. I chose juvenile lockup of course, I'd already been there before so it was no big deal. But instead the lady injected me with some sleeping drug or something and knocked me out. When I woke up, I was inside this cage. That's all that happened."

Clarke nodded, "What colour was the serum in the syringe?"

Murphy thought for a moment, "I don't really remember, I think it was clear?"

"Was it red?" Clarke pressed on.

"No, it definitely wasn't red, if it had been I would have struggled way more." Murphy shook his head, "Now will you let me out?"

"Why? You hungry?" Bellamy teased, crossing his arms smugly.

Murphy smirked back at him, "Not for you big boy, sorry."

Bellamy grit his teeth, he had to get himself under control. No, that was not hot, that was weird and creepy.

"Are you sure you can't tell us what your powers are?" Clarke asked, "If you're not completely honest with us, we'll have to assign you a guard to stick with you at all times."

Murphy shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning backwards."I don't care, give me your worst."

"We offer training for powers, if you tell us what they are we can help you enhance them." Clarke further pressed, obviously not wanting to force some poor soul to be Murphy's security measure.

Murphy scowled darkly, his jaw tightening and his eyes practically boring holes into both Clarke and Bellamy. Bellamy felt himself almost flinch under his glare.

"If I told you what my powers are, there's no way you would even let me out of this cage, never mind help me enhance them. Trust me Princess, you're better off not knowing."

Clarke breathed deeply, realising that nothing would get Murphy to budge. "Fine, we'll assign you a guard then." She relented.

Murphy's face immediately brightened, "Can he be my guard?" Bellamy was shocked to find Murphy eyeing him, biting his lip in the most inappropriate way imaginable.

Bellamy waited for Clarke to be merciful and deny Murphy the satisfaction of having Bellamy follow him around, but was severely disappointed.

"If you want, sure." Bellamy looked at her in disbelief, what the fuck? No way was he being the guard of this little prick!

"Great! Can you let me out now?" Murphy's mouth split into a grin.

Clarke pulled the out the keys to his cage, giving him a quick warning. "Behave, or Bellamy here will have to punish you." She unlocked the door, pushing it open.

"Sounds kinky." Murphy remarked as he stepped out of the cage. "I'm down with it."

He began to walk towards the door. Bellamy refused to reply, he just grabbed his shoulder. "Just shut up and follow what I say okay?"

Murphy looked up at him, eyes wide and mouth open. "Yes, sir." He pressed his back up against Bellamy. Bellamy shook him off, briskly walking away.

God, he didn't know if he could survive. And what would Octavia say?

* * *

"I'm telling you, he's driving me crazy!" Bellamy moaned to Octavia as they watched the others train. Well, Bellamy watched the others train, Octavia watched Lincoln.

"I don't know, he's kind of cute. I wouldn't judge you if you hit it." Octavia shrugged absentmindedly, twirling her hair between her fingers. She gestured to where the brat himself was facing off against another camper, wielding a long staff. "Seriously Bell, get in."

"Jesus Christ, O! He's your age!" Bellamy spluttered indignantly, his face turning red.

"So? Lincoln's about your age and you're not complaining." Octavia side-eyed him.

"Yeah, well Lincoln doesn't look at you like you're the centre fold of a porn magazine...besides, getting with him would basically be getting with you!" Bellamy defended himself, whatever his sister was thinking, he had no intent whatsoever to agree.

"How the hell would it be like getting with me? Are you some sort of perverted freak that imagines his sister while having sex with other people?" Octavia recoiled from him, a look of slight disgust on her face.

"No! Ew! That's gross, O! No, it's just that he's the same age as you, he's also a snarky asshole and he also has no regard for any authority!" Bellamy raised his hands in surrender. Octavia gave him a look that screamed, 'really?'

"Besides, I repeat; he's your age! O, that's like, 3 or 4 years age difference!"

"I don't mind." Bellamy turned to see Murphy smirking down at him.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be training with Indra!" Bellamy snapped.

Murphy shrugged and settled down next to him, "She said that I was doing well and that I could take a break, you got a problem with it?" Bellamy clenched his jaw, turning away from the boy instead of answering.

"Hi! You must be Murphy! My name's Octavia, I'm Bellamy's sister!" Octavia waved to Murphy, a pleasant smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Octavia! You know, I have a feeling you're a bit nicer than your grumpy old brother here." Murphy poked Bellamy on the cheek, "Though I must admit, he's adorable."

Bellamy jerked away, "Hands off." He hissed. This resulted in both Murphy and Octavia bursting into laughter, leaving Bellamy to seethe quietly.

"Oh! That's my cue to leave!" Murphy said, gesturing to Indra, who was waving for him to return to training. He stood up, dusting off his torn jeans and straightening his clothes. "It was nice meeting you, Octavia."

"It was nice meeting you too, Murphy." Octavia replied. Murphy gave Bellamy a quick wink before jogging back over to Indra.

"He seems nice." Octavia said once he was out of earshot.

"The devil seems nice at first too." Bellamy remarked, "Trust me O, there's something about him that just rubs me wrong, I don't like it."

Octavia saw the chance and took it. "Oh I bet that you'd love it if he rubbed you right, wouldn't you?"

Bellamy glared at her, this would never end would it?

* * *

 

Much to Bellamy's displeasure and Murphy's joy, Clarke had assigned Murphy to Bellamy and Octavia's house. Well, she had warned him about new housemates right?

"This is gonna be the best!" Murphy had announced as he stepped through the door. Bellamy trailed behind him, trying his hardest not to cry in despair. He just couldn't catch a break could he?

"Hi! Are you living here now?" Octavia called from the top of the stairs. Her hair was wet from her recently taken shower.

"Damn right I am!" Murphy grinned back, "This is going to be the best thing ever!"

Octavia jumped up and down with excitement. "Omg come up to my room so we can bitch about Bellamy together!" She gestured for him to come up to her.

"Holy shit, that's like, my favourite thing to do!" Murphy cheered as he ran up the creaky old stairs.

"Mine too!" Octavia shouted as she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him inside her room.

Bellamy sighed deeply, he was going to have to kill himself if he wanted to get away from John Murphy.

Bellamy plopped down onto one of the dining chairs, gulping down water from a water container.

God, he should really take a shower. Bellamy picked himself up and forced himself up to his bedroom, he quickly grabbed a towel before entering the bathroom.

The house might've looked old, but the bathroom looked pretty new. White tiles covered the floor and walls of the room and there was a nice shower and toilet.

Bellamy just hoped there was warm water. Bellamy stripped off his sweat covered clothes, dumping them to the ground lazily. He stepped into the shower, opening the water. At first he jerked away as a cold wave hit him. He waited another minute, deciding that lukewarm water would have to do. He looked down to see three bottles on the ground of the shower, he leaned down to look at them. There was shampoo, conditioner and body soap, all generic brands.

Bellamy shrugged and squirted a bunch of the shampoo onto his head, massaging it into his scalp. It had been so long since he had had a proper shower with actual shampoo and actual conditioner. His usually luscious curly locks had begun to regress into a dry mop on his head.

Bellamy rinsed the shampoo off and repeated with the conditioner and body soap. He was tempted to sing but knowing that Murphy and Octavia were gossiping together just a few rooms away stopped him.

Bellamy stepped out of the shower, drying himself before wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping out. Bellamy entered his bedroom and rummaged through the drawers, finding a new pair of jeans, a clean shirt and some boxers. He almost cried.

Bellamy slid them on, wondering what he had to do with the dirty clothes when he heard a pained yell from Octavia's room.

It was Murphy's voice.

Bellamy rushed out of his room, bursting into Octavia's to find her...braiding Murphy's hair?

"What the hell are you doing?" Bellamy demanded, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Octavia was sitting cross-legged on her bed whilst Murphy sat on the floor, also cross-legged. Octavia was pulling at his hair, causing him to hiss in pain.

"What does it look like? Octavia over here is braiding my hair!" Murphy said sarcastically, "She's very good-ow!"

"Sorry! Just stay still!" Octavia winced.

"Now, do you want anything?" Murphy asked smugly.

"No." Bellamy slammed the door shut.

He seriously was contemplating throwing himself off a cliff.

* * *

"So how's Mr Murphy treating you?" Clarke asked over dinner, giving Bellamy a look that had a tinge of 'I'm sorry' in it.

Bellamy was thankful that Murphy was sitting at a completely different table on the other side of the dining room.

"He's..." Bellamy trailed off, what words could he use to describe John Murphy? The words asshole and smarmy and bastard came to mind but he decided against using them. "He's a bit of a brat." Bellamy admitted.

Clarke tutted, she knew that this wouldn't be easy for him. "I'll assign him another guard tomorrow and you can come with me to Anya's weekly training session. She's in charge of all our rescue missions so if you're gonna be joining us on them, you have to train and plan strategy with her first."

"That would be really great." Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief. He felt sorry for the poor soul that would have to follow Murphy around the next day, but he just wanted to get away from the brat, and nothing would stop him from doing that.

Dinner was over quickly and Bellamy immediately made his way back to the house. He was just so fucking tired, like Jesus Christ he was exhausted. He hadn't even done any particularly physically tiring work that day, just keeping Murphy out of trouble was enough to tire him out.God the kid could be trouble, he made so many dick comments that Bellamy was surprised nobody had punched him yet. Though he was pretty sure that Indra had hit him way harder than necessary in training that afternoon.

Not that he was complaining of course, because he wasn't.

There was a fine line between being sarcastic and being an asshole, and John Murphy crossed it every fucking minute.


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy has a very good day without John Murphy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! Here's chapter 4! So in this chapter you'll meet more of the other characters! I think I should warn you I don't ship Bellarke romantically, more of a BrOTP so if you're a Bellarke, I'm sorry. Sorry if this seems more like a filler chapter I just want to take this story a bit slower, practice writing slow-burn because I want to improve in writing long stories. Again, this was written on my phone so I apologise if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes! I'm making sure that I have enough chapters written ahead of time so I'm sorry if I'm posting irregularly, I'm making it a rule that I can't post a chapter until I finish writing the chapter after it. So I'm not going to be able to promise consistent updates. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Bellamy was going to have a great day.**

Murphy had been assigned another guard, Octavia was busy bothering Lincoln instead of him, and he was having his first training session with Anya, just as Clarke had promised.

"So, who's the poor bastard who gets to take care of Mr Murphy today?" Bellamy asked as he and Clarke made their way to Anya's house.

Clarke laughed loudly at his comment. "Is he that bad? I assigned Wells today, he's one of the most mature people here so I don't expect Mr Murphy to be getting up to much trouble. Don't worry about it."

"Well that's hard to do, considering what I've seen so far." Bellamy stretched his arms far above his head, he just felt so energised and happy knowing that he wouldn't have to deal with a certain asshole.

"Yeah well, at least he and Octavia seem to be getting along?" Clarke shrugged, brushing some of her blonde hair from her face. Bellamy had never really noticed how pretty she was, not until now. He had a feeling she was already taken though.

"It's not really the best when they're bonding by making fun of me. I swear, Octavia never shuts up with her embarrassing childhood stories." Bellamy sighed loudly in exasperation.

"Well, I think it would be best to get your mind off of Mr Murphy. How's Octavia doing, by the way?" Clarke said helpfully. Seeing that anymore talk about Murphy would ruin the good mood Bellamy was in.

"I don't really know, I saw her do some training with Lincoln yesterday, something with a sword or a machete. She seems to be doing okay, though I don't want her to have too much fun...if you know what I mean, with Lincoln there and all." Bellamy replied, thinking back to what happened the day before. Octavia had been doing well, she was feisty and a fighter, she reminded him of those Amazonian women in those Greek legends. A fierce warrior woman.

Clarke laughed again, "Oh she's doing more than okay, Indra told me that she's taken Octavia under her wing. This is the first time she's ever done that, you should be proud." 

Bellamy smiled to himself, hearing that did make him proud. His baby sister was all grown up, training to become a warrior and flirting with older men. The last thought made him frown a little. 

"So what kind of training does Anya do?" Bellamy decided to change the subject. 

"Well, Anya specialises in stealth and battle strategies so expect a lot of tactical and technical mumbo-jumbo." Clarke replied, "Her invisibility does help her with staying under the radar." 

"Makes sense." Bellamy muttered, "What kind of battle strategies are we talking here? Like, actual Game of Thrones battle formations or..?" 

Clarke paused, "Hmm, I'd say more social ops Call of Duty than Westerosian war."

Bellamy nodded in understanding, this was going to be fun. 

When they arrived at Anya's place, Lexa was waiting outside, arms crossed and leaning on the doorframe.

"You're late." She called out teasingly, presumably at Clarke.

"Well, I had to show Bellamy here the way." Clarke retorted, "We wouldn't want him to miss out on his first training session with Anya would we?"

Lexa smirked at that. "I don't believe so, Anya wouldn't really appreciate that."  

Bellamy wasn't sure what to say. He didn't really know much about Anya other than that she enjoyed surprising people with her invisibility. Also that she was a good fighter, almost all the women here were. It made him happy that Octavia had a place where she could be with other strong females.

"Come on in, now that you're here, we're still waiting on Jasper and Monty." Lexa lead them into the house and into the living room where Anya, Raven and the girl from before - Monroe was it? - were lounging around on the couches.

"Yeah well, God knows they must be in the middle of something important if they're late." Raven drawled, a leg hanging over the back of the couch.

"Getting it on I presume." Monroe added, making a sexual gesture with her hands. "Though I'm surprised that nice little Monty can keep up with Jasper's libido, it being the way it is. He's practically a sex addict that one."

Bellamy used all his willpower not to blush at the suggestive remarks. He was 21 for God's sake! He should know about sex!

"Well let's get serious, does anybody actually know where they are? This is going to be a very important session." Clarke stepped in, ever the level-headed leader of the group. "We can't afford to waste time."

From her position on the comfy looking armchair, Anya perked her head up. "Nope, that's why we've been waiting, thought that maybe they were with you."

"Well it's not like they're exactly the most punctual people." Raven said, "God knows how many meetings Jasper's been late to, I'm starting to think that he just ditches them now."

Bellamy opened his mouth insert some snarky comment but was interrupted by a shout and the door slamming open. "SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Jasper's voice rang throughout the house.

A moment later, a goofy-faced Jasper and an embarrassed Monty walked into the living room. The corners of Bellamy's mouth quirked into a small smile at the sight of the two's dishevelled hair and suspiciously puffy lips.

"Well you two had fun didn't you?" Raven remarked, winking slyly.

"Oh...um, hell yeah." At least Jasper had the decency to look a little embarrassed while saying that.

Everyone was caught a little off-guard as Anya suddenly materialised in front of the two now red-faced boys.

"Now that all of us are here, let's get to work." She gestured for all of them to follow her to the dining table where she had an open notebook filled with notes and scribbles.

They all took their seats, Bellamy chose a seat between Clarke and Jasper.

"To begin I figured we needed to formulate a new attack strategy since Finn's out of commission at the moment. Our current strategy is mainly to use Finn's speed as a surprise attack and use Monroe's sharpshooting to take out targets. With Finn recovering, I can be used as a substitute, however, this strategy is only useful in outdoor environments with lots of coverage. Indoors, it would fail, there are too many ways it could go wrong, a door could be locked or there could be no openings for Monroe to fire. I know that so far, almost all of our attacks have been in outdoors in forest areas, but with the military growing in knowledge of our kind, who's to say that we won't need to attack a building or two?" Anya began confidently. "We need to formulate a plan of attack that would work indoors."

Bellamy racked his brains. What kind of powers would be useful in this kind of situation? And what kind of powers would be useless?

"If we're talking indoors, then I might be pretty much useless." Monroe chimed in, brow furrowed in thought. "We need people with powers that can affect a few people at a time and also at a short distance, I can snipe from far away but in a close-range fight I'm not exactly the best."

"A power like Raven's could be useful, if we're taking out a building like a military base or something, we can use her technopathy to take out communications and power." Bellamy added thoughtfully.

"That sounds like a good start." Anya admitted, scribbling it down in her notebook. "I feel like Jasper's electricity could also be useful in this situation, your power can be used on several people at a time at a short distance so close-combat won't affect you too badly."

Monty stepped in. "But if we're attacking military bases won't that mean guns? Jasper's powers are pretty much useless against guns."

 Anya leaned back into her chair. "Of course Lincoln would have no problem with that, I wanted him here at today's meeting but Indra needs him at training."

"Monty and Jasper make a pretty good team." Clarke said, "They might do well at infiltration, Monty's forcefields work well against bullets and if there's any prisoner that we rescue it's imperative that they're kept safe."

Anya took notes on these ideas as well. After a moment of silence as everyone thought, she turned to Bellamy. "Your powers of telekinesis how strong are they exactly?"

"I'm better at pushing things away than pulling them towards me, lifting things is possible but it depends on the size of the item." Bellamy answered truthfully, the thought was cool in his head but he knew that deflecting bullets was only the stuff of The Matrix. "From my demonstration you saw that I could in fact lift a human, but that requires a lot of concentration...all living beings do."

Anya nodded with an expression of deep thought. Bellamy looked around the table at everyone's faces and despite what Clarke had said before, he received a Game of Thrones vibe from each of them.

"Would night attacks be possible?" Monty asked, "Night time would be the best time if we want to surprise them."

Anya pondered over this. "I'm not so sure about night attacks, with her enhanced eyesight, Monroe is the only person here with night vision. A military base would have lots of combat gear, including night vision goggles, so that would be a disadvantage to us. We'd be left in the dark. That is, if we are still using Raven's powers to take out communications and power."

 "We can use fire to cause a distraction." Lexa suggested, her fingers twitching slightly. "I'm tired of not being able to use my powers on these missions,"

Raven hummed thoughtfully, "Fire would be a good distraction if I'm going to be hacking into the system. But if we're rescuing someone wouldn't it put them in danger?"

"Oh! Maya has water powers," Jasper stated, "She could totally put out a fire if it comes to that."

"Maya is not trained for this kind of mission, you know that. She has little to know experience on the field." Anya shook her head.

"She can be trained," Lexa said firmly, "I will do it myself if need be."

Bellamy guessed she really wanted to use her powers.

"Then see what you can do, I'll check on your progress next meeting." Anya wrote something down in her notebook, probably a reminder.  

"Could I join you?" Monroe asked Lexa, "I need some extra hand-to-hand combat training."

Lexa nodded in approval.

"You know we're getting some good ideas here," Clarke said, "But we're forgetting the best stealth weapon we have, Anya herself."

"She can come with me when I hack into the system, sneak in to rescue the prisoner if there is one." Raven shrugged, "Getting her in won't be so hard."

"We're making pretty good progress with these." Anya stated proudly, "But let's get into the physical side of thing so.

Bellamy didn't like the grin on her face.

* * *

"Jesus Princess, I guess I underestimated you." Bellamy groaned as he was knocked down for the third time.

Clarke smirked, holding out her hand to help Bellamy up. "Yeah well, most people do. Nobody expects a healer to be able to kick butt, especially a blonde one."

The two were interrupted by a shrill shout, they turned to see Monroe being held in a chokehold by Lexa.

"You're eyes allow you to see my attacks better right? So we just need to work on your reflexes and reaction time." Lexa said, releasing the small blonde girl. "Again."

"I can't really imagine Maya doing that," Monty said to Jasper, "Why'd you volunteer her? You know she isn't into violence."

"She's always talking about getting out doing more, well, this is her chance." Jasper replied.

"Who's this Maya?" Bellamy asked Clarke under his breath.

"Oh, she's a girl we rescued from the military, well, more specifically, Jasper rescued." Clarke answered, voice equally as quiet. "The military murdered her mother for trying to hide her. She and Jasper had a thing but I think she realised that Jasper was in love with Monty, she's the reason the two finally got together."

Bellamy nodded in understanding.

He sparred with Clarke a bit more before the session ended. He was very satisfied.

* * *

"How's your training been?" Bellamy asked Octavia as they ate lunch.

"It's been great! Lincoln's a really good teacher." Octavia said, stuffing her mouth to hide the grin on her face.

Bellamy hated to ask but he knew he had to. "How's Murphy been?"

"He definitely doesn't like Wells as much as he likes you." Octavia admitted, "He's more of an asshole around Wells."

Bellamy groaned, he thought that might be the case. "He doesn't like me, he just appreciates that I tolerate him more than others. If I were any other person here, he would have gotten punched in the face already."

Octavia chuckled, "He's not too bad, a bit of a jerk but kind of funny, in a sarcastic doucHnnah kind of way."

"Don't underestimate the power of a douchebag," Bellamy warned, "He may act all nice but deep down inside, he's probably a piece of shit."

Octavia cocked an eyebrow at him. "For someone who hates him so much, you talk about him a whole lot." She observed. "Are you sure it's hate that you're feeling?"

Bellamy stiffened, "Shut up." He hissed.

"I missed you all morning!"

Bellamy sagged as Murphy set his plate down next to Bellamy's. Clarke and the rest of the group were busy fixing up some of the electronic stuff, leaving the table empty except for Bellamy and Octavia.

"The same can't be said for you." Bellamy replied stiffly.

Murphy pat him hard on the back, "Oh don't be like that!" He grinned, "You left me all alone with that grumpy jerk Wells!"

Bellamy sighed, "What can I say? You tired me out."

Murphy frowned, "Listen." He said seriously. "I don't like being ordered around, that guy pisses me off, acting all high and mighty. It's not going to be long before I punch him."

Bellamy's gaze snapped over to Murphy, his eyes hard. "Does it look like I give a shit about that? I'm not your babysitter, I'm not in charge. So just be a good boy and maybe, just maybe, you won't have to have a fucking bodyguard." He growled lowly, Octavia coughed awkwardly, looking away.

Murphy grit his teeth before smirking, "I can be a good boy for you, sir." His hand crept up Bellamy's arm.

Bellamy shook him off in frustration and stood up, swiftly walking out of the dining hall and back to the house. Well, there went his good mood.

Fuck John Murphy.

 


	5. A Bit of Assisstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy does stuff and Murphy does jack-shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is chapter 5 of We Will Be Remembered! Here we have some brooding Bellamy and douche-face Murphy. Hope you like their interaction, they're my fave scenes to write. Anyway, chapter 5!

**Murphy hadn't been lying about punching Wells.** About an hour after lunch, Murphy got into his first fight.

Apparently that was a new record.

"Jesus Christ, Murphy, what the hell is wrong with you?" Bellamy groaned as he passed the brat an ice pack for his head. He was still pissed at the little shit, but he knew that if he didn't take responsibility, nobody would.

"He just pissed me off, alright?" Murphy pressed the ice pack to the growing lump on the side of his head.

"That's no excuse to hit him! Besides, how could Wells piss anybody off?" From what Bellamy had seen so far, Clarke had been right about Wells. He was one of the calmest and most level-headed people at the camp. "He's like, the calmest person here!"

"Yeah well, he hit me back didn't he?" Murphy drawled, that was a bit of an understatement, Wells had almost completely beat him up. Bellamy was just glad that none of them had resorted to using their powers.

Bellamy sighed, rubbing his temples. "Look, Murphy. Clarke only assigned him to you for a day, and you ended up getting into a full on fistfight with him. You're lucky I'm back and definitely not as strict as he is, but If you continue behaving like this, Clarke may just decide to switch me out with some other guy. Another guy who won't be as nice."

"Whatever, you're no fun anyway dickhead." Murphy grumbled, tenderly touching the bruise on his right cheek. He hissed in pain.

"You know, for someone who talks a lot of game, you're kind of a shit fighter." Bellamy remarked, "Wells had you beat and you know it."

Murphy grumbled under his breath, "Yeah well, if it were a street fight...I would have kicked his ass."

Bellamy scoffed, again, big talk for a little shit. "How? By pulling a knife on him?"

Murphy smirked knowingly at him, a sneaky look in his eyes. Bellamy's smirk faded away, that look told him that the kid had done exactly that before, many times.

"You can't play dirty here." Bellamy said firmly, "You need to learn how to fight properly, defence and offence."

Murphy rolled his eyes. "What do you think I've been doing with Indra?"

"I can do some extra training with you if you want." Bellamy offered, "I have experience."

Murphy eyed him suspiciously, "Are you serious?"

"Of course! We do after all live under the same roof, I can't have you embarrassing me anymore." Bellamy smirked.

"Fine, you can decide when but for now, I really need a shower." Murphy got up from the couch and trudged up the stairs of the house, wiping some blood away from his split lip.

There was knock on the door.

"It's open!" Bellamy called out, "Come in!"

Bellamy was surprised to see Clarke walk into the house, a clean new outfit on and blonde hair braided back nicely.

"What brings you to our humble abode?" Bellamy asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Clarke smiled, "Oh, just visiting. Where's everybody else?" She sat down on the couch next to Bellamy.

"Octavia's with Indra and Murphy's up taking a shower." Bellamy replied, stretching his arms and relaxing into the couch.

Clarke crossed her arms and licked her lips, brow wrinkling in deep thought.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked worriedly.

"I need to talk to you about Murphy." She said.

Bellamy glanced upwards to the top floor, he heard the shower running. "Sure, why not? He takes ages in the shower anyway." Bellamy shrugged. Would she want to know about the fight?

"We need to know his powers Bellamy, is there any way you can convince him to use them or at least tell us what they are? Lexa isn't willing to trust him for too long if he hides them from us."

Bellamy hesitated for a second. "I don't know, it seems to be the one thing he won't share with me."

"You'll try to find out though, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Bellamy sighed, it really was easier said than done. Murphy had a lot of secrets, and his powers were one of his biggest.

"And I also wanted to ask about the fight he had..."

"Yeah, I talked to him about it." Bellamy quickly interrupted, "Won't happen again."

Clarke nodded in satisfaction, "Alright, I trust you...I better get going."

Bellamy waved a quick goodbye as she left through the front door.

To his relief, Murphy stepped out of the shower approximately 20 minutes after. "Hey Bellamy! I think I used up all the hot water!" He called down the stairs.

Bellamy sighed loudly, taking a sip of water, "No surprise! You were in there for more than 20 minutes! And you call Clarke a princess!" He shouted back.

"Hey, screw you! I like to keep clean!" Murphy yelled back. Bellamy heard a door slam shut a moment after.

Another door slammed, open this time as Octavia bounded into the house. There was a fresh bruise blooming on the side of her jaw and a large sword in her hand.

"Hi, Bellamy!" She leapt to give him a hug.

"Woah! Don't wave that around!" Bellamy warned whilst backing away from her. He took the sword from her, leaning it against the wall. "What have you been doing? You look like shit."

And she did. Other than the bruise, she had a shallow cut on her chin and a large bruise on the back of her right hand. Her hair, which was normally meticulously braided was mussed up and covered in twigs.

"Oh, just training." Octavia shrugged, falling into the couch and toeing off her boots.

"I'm beginning to feel like a parent taking care of two brat children who always come home with fresh bruises." Bellamy rubbed his temples, "If you want an ice pack from the infirmary, I'm not getting one for you."

Octavia rolled her eyes, "You're such a drama queen." She muttered, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek before rushing up the stairs. Bellamy watched her run up, thinking about how fast she'd grown up. God, he was being such a mother.

Bellamy threw on his jacket and walked out the front door, deciding to take a walk to get his legs moving before dinner.

He stepped out into the crisp autumn evening, breathing the fresh air in through his nose and out through his mouth. It had been a while since he had just a bit of time to himself, he had spent weeks taking care of Octavia and himself, making sure they had food and shelter. He didn't regret any of it, it was nice to not have to worry about all that. But now he had a new thing to worry about. And that thing was John Fucking Murphy.

The kid was a handful to say the least. He had the shortest temper and the hardest head Bellamy had ever seen on one person. Watching the kid in training told him that he had a bit of a sadistic streak, taking pleasure in fighting the others and knocking them down; hard. The kid had no qualms insulting everyone and anyone he met, making Bellamy question how in the end it was calm and mature Wells who finally ended up beating the shit out of him. Throughout all this, the kid was also one of the most depressing shits Bellamy had ever met. Almost everything he said was negative and when Bellamy said the kid talked shit about everyone, he wasn't exaggerating, the kid hated himself as much as he hated everybody else. Perhaps even more.

In short, John Murphy was a sadistic, depressing and cocky asshole.

So why was Bellamy spending so much time worrying about him?

Clarke had no idea how hard it actually was to talk to Murphy without wanting to slit his throat. He was a sarcastic little shit who listened to nobody. Bellamy could hardly get the kid to talk without him pissing him off, how the hell could he gain his trust enough to find out his powers?

There was also this part of Bellamy that did not want to find out Murphy's powers, a part of him that took the kid's warnings seriously. What if Murphy was right? What if they didn't want to find out his powers? What if he was actually dangerous? What if Clarke was forced to kick him out?

Bellamy shook his head in irritation. Even in his time alone he worried over John Fucking Murphy. He had to stop.

Bellamy jogged over to the training area, making high knees to get the blood pumping. He searched around for anyone or anything that could distract him but there was nobody around except for two figures who were sparring with wooden staffs. Looking closer at the two, Bellamy recognised Lexa, however, he couldn't recognise the other girl.

She had long and curly brown hair, large eyes and an overall innocent look to her. She definitely wasn't prepared to spar with Lexa, that much was obvious with her pink shirt and white pants (that were covered in dirt).

"Can we please stop? We've been at this for hours!" The girl asked meekly, huffing as Lexa blocked her strike with a quick swipe.

Lexa was silent, continuing to fight instead. A few moments later, the girl was knocked down by a downward strike from Lexa.

"Why do I even have to do this anyway? Everybody knows that I'm better suited towards healing and teaching, I can't fight!" The girl said.

Lexa stared down at the girl, "Maya, your powers are very useful, you aren't using them to their full potential if you're stuck inside teaching the little children all day."

Oh, so that was Maya.

"I'm not suited towards violence," Maya groaned, "I can't fight to save my life! Besides, why would you need me? There are lots of better candidates than me, people who can actually fight and win!"

Lexa held a hand out to help the other girl up, "The truth is Maya, I need your powers." Lexa sighed. "Whenever I go on stealth missions, I cannot use my powers in fear that I might kill innocent people with my fire. In the last meeting, Jasper stated that perhaps you with your water powers would be able to help. I haven't used my powers in such a long time, you know what that's like, don't you?"

Maya didn't say a word, she just licked her lips and nodded in understanding. "Well, I guess that's understandable...but, how do you think you're supposed to train me up for stealth missions? Clarke currently has me assigned to the school to teach the younger kids, what are they going to do with me gone?"

"I'm sure we can find another person to teach the children." Lexa insisted, she grabbed Maya's hand, squeezing it. "Please Maya, I can't spend my time lighting campfires, it's not in my nature. Please." She was almost begging now.

Maya sighed and was a silent for a moment before leaning down to pick up her staff from the ground. "Fine. One more round then,"

Bellamy felt a smile appear on his face and he quickly jogged away, something told him that he shouldn't be watching that.

Bellamy wandered around for a bit before he found himself standing in front of the infirmary, he remembered that Finn was resting inside. Should he visit him? The guy didn't know him so it might be a bit strange, Bellamy had turned around to walk away when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Bellamy?"

He spun around to see Raven, "Oh, uh, hi Raven." Well, this was awkward.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked, "Do you need help?"

"Ah, no! I just..." Bellamy trailed off, "I was taking a walk..."

Raven nodded and there was an awkward silence that Bellamy did not like.

"What are you doing here?" Bellamy suddenly asked, desperate to end it.

"I'm taking care of Finn," Raven's face dropped and Bellamy realised just how exhausted she really was. There were bags under her eyes that he suspected were from staying up all night and day taking care of Finn.

"How's he doing?" He asked softly.

"He's doing okay...but Clarke says he should be recovering faster than this, she thinks there was something in the bullet he was shot with, some sort of poison." Raven sighed, breathing deeply. Bellamy could tell she was holding back tears.

"You really care for him don't you?" he said, putting a gentle hand on her back.

"He's the closest person I have." She replied quietly.

"You know, he'd want you to get some rest." Bellamy said, "He wouldn't want you to be exhausting yourself like this."

"I know but, who's going to take care of him? Clarke's busy with leader stuff and anything could happen at any time!" Raven tried to sound angry but instead tears welled in her eyes. "He just means so much to me, I love him."

Bellamy took hold of both her shoulders and hunched down a bit so that they were at eye-level. "Look, let me watch him, I'm not trained like Clarke but I'll keep an eye out and if anything happens, I'll tell you."

Raven wiped her eyes, looking up at him in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Bellamy nodded firmly, "Of course I am. I'll stay and watch but I want you to get to your house and get some sleep, once Finn gets better wouldn't you want him to see you all rested and happy instead of tired and grumpy?"

"I guess so." Raven gave him a large hug, "Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me."

Bellamy watched as she walked her way back to her house. She seemed sweet enough, he just wondered what this Finn guy was like in order for her to be so devoted to him. He turned and walked into the infirmary.

It was small and set up like the nurses's office at school. There were three metal cots in the room, two of which were occupied, one by a brown-haired teenage boy and the other by a young blonde girl who was sleeping.

"You looking for someone?" The boy who was probably Finn asked, stiffly getting into a sitting position.

"Uh, no." Bellamy replied awkwardly, "I promised your girlfriend that I'd watch you while she got some much needed rest."

Finn nodded understandingly and leaned back onto his pillow. "Thanks, I've been trying to tell her all day to get some sleep but she's a stubborn one when she wants to be."

"Oh yeah, I could tell." Bellamy chuckled as he took a seat next to Finn's cot.

"So, I don't want to be rude or anything but who are you? I don't think I've seen you around." Finn shifted around a bit to get more comfortable.

"My name's Bellamy Blake, my sister Octavia and I were rescued the day you returned to the camp." Bellamy explained, he held his hand out and the two shook.

"By Clarke's rescue group?" Finn cocked an eyebrow. Bellamy nodded and Finn laughed softly, "Should have known...you know we left for our mission a few days before Clarke's, and she still manages to finish before us!"

Bellamy crossed his arms and leaned back comfortably into the not-so-comfortable chair. "Well, I can tell she's determined." He remarked.

"It's good to hear that." Finn said, there was a bit of a silence before he asked, "I'm sorry for asking but do you know anything about the kid we rescued?"

Bellamy sagged immediately, he wanted to know about Murphy didn't he? "Um, he's...okay."

"Really? That's good to hear...you don't look so happy." Finn's eyebrows furrowed in slight concern, "What's wrong?"

"Well, Clarke brought me with her when she interrogated the kid and he's a bit of an asshole." Bellamy explained, unhappy about having to discuss John Murphy when all he wanted to do was forget the dick.

"Oh..." Finn nodded, "Is he like, dangerous?" 

"Well Clarke seems to think he's dangerous enough that he has to have a security guard, aka me."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that then." Finn reached out to pat Bellamy consolingly on the shoulder, wincing while he was at it.

Bellamy was about to make a sarcastic, passive-aggressive remark when a small scream sounded from behind him. He jerked around to see the little blonde girl from the other bed sitting up, tears running down her cheeks and her face flushed red.

"Charlotte! Are you alright?" Finn asked concernedly, leaning to get a better look at the girl. "Another nightmare?"

Charlotte nodded gravely, wiping her eyes and nose. "It was my parents again." She said quietly.

"Hey, it's alright. You're fine, but I think we better get your mind off those nightmares." Finn smiled, "Why don't you say hi to Bellamy over here?"

Charlotte's gaze drifted towards Bellamy before sharply darting downwards. "Hi Bellamy." She said shyly.

"Hi there Charlotte." Bellamy replied cheerfully, standing up to walk up to her and hold his hand-up in an invitation to a high-five. Charlotte took the invitation with a smile, giving him a loud high-five. "Nightmares huh? I can relate to that."

When Bellamy said this, he wasn't lying. The weeks where he and Octavia were on the run were accompanied by nightmares of pulled triggers, blood and the look of shock on his mother's face as the bullet penetrated through her skull and into her brain. He hadn't had one in a while but these nightmares were tricky, he never knew when they would be arriving.

"Really?" Charlotte asked quietly, pulling the blankets up to her chin. "How do you...cope?"

Bellamy sat himself down on the chair next to Charlotte's bed. He turned to give Finn a look that asked for permission and Finn nodded back with a thumbs-up.

"Well Charlotte, I find the best way to cope is to confront your uh...demons." Bellamy rubbed his chin thoughtfully, thinking of the most simple way he could put this for the young girl.

"Your demons?"

"Yeah, your demons." Bellamy took a deep breath before continuing. "My nightmares are about my mother...she was killed by the military for protecting me and my sister. I guess you could say that those soldiers who killed her are my demons."

Charlotte looked downwards and began to tremble slightly. "Both my parents were killed by the military too. A bullet in each brain, I saw it with my own two eyes."

Bellamy felt his heart drop, Charlotte couldn't have been more than 14, perhaps 12. For her to have witnessed this amount of violence at such a young age, it wasn't good for her mental health.

"Well you could say that those soldiers are your demons." Bellamy suggested, "You need to confront those demons and the best way to do that would be to realise that you're safe now, they can't hurt you anymore. Just think, screw you, I'm not afraid."

Charlotte nodded slowly, "I'm safe..." Her gaze moved up to Bellamy. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course! Finn over here as well," Bellamy smiled widely, he really felt like an older brother again. It had been a long time since he and Octavia had really spoken like this.

Charlotte smiled back at him, "Thank you." She said before snuggling back under the covers of the cot. Bellamy heard her mutter, "Screw you, I'm not afraid."

Bellamy turned to share a look with Finn.

"Good job." The other boy mouthed quietly.

Bellamy's heart swelled, it felt good, helping people.


End file.
